Look Me in the Eye and Say You Love Me
by ali-chan229
Summary: This is a SanjiXoc. it is in 2nd person. You are found sleeping in your small flimsy boat, by Luffy and the gang. Soon taken abord by Luffy you go on many adventures with them. But your eye catches on Sanji. But will his eyes meet yours?


1**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Piece..sadly...but I do own ...hmmmmmmm what do I own... While I ponder this... you should read my fic...please big eyes. anyway. Here it is.

**Comments:** This is my first One Piece fic...I hope u guys think its ok...I hope for no flames... please review...? makes me happy. )

I never read the appearance... but u can. I know people like to know what the character looks like...

**Appearance**: Medium length brown/blonde hair. Deep green eyes and wear a jacket with a T- shirt and long blue jeans. You wear a necklace that matches your eyes. (Thin) (hair worn up in a ponytail.)

**Begining**

The flimsy boat rocked side to side as you rowed it through the rough sea. The blue water swayed side to side. You sat inside looking ahead, not really sure where you are going. The sun shown brightly through the clouds and you could see land ahead. It was a large distance ahead but you could get there in a couple of days.

You glanced at your watch and it said, 3:00. You usually sleep on the sea. It wasn't very smart or safe, but nothing has happened since you had done it. Your father had always told you to trust the sea, and that's exactly what you did. You decided to rest your arms and you brought your oars into the boat and lay back on the side of it. You grabbed a pencil and your notebook and began to doodle. You usually doodled after a long day's paddling. You had many sketches for flags. You also just drew random things. You got board of drawing and put your pad and pencil down, looking up at the white, puffy clouds. You tried to make out the shaped that they were in. One was a dog, a ship, a shell. You looked at the clouds a lot when you were little. You father had taught you. You picked your oars back up and began to paddle again.

5 hours later you decide to set in for the night. You put your paddles back in your boat and open the little storage door at the bottom of your boat where you kept a pillow and a blanket. You put the blanket over yourself and lay your head on the pillow and go to sleep.

**MEANWHILE**

Luffy D. Monkey, a boy in a straw hat stood at the head of his ship. "Are we there yet Nami?" he asked looking at a red-headed girl with a map in her hands. "Almost she said moving her finger across the map. "Well...I'm hungry!" said Luffy stretching. "Breakfasts almost ready Luffy." said a tall man with blonde hair. "Yay Sanji!" said Luffy, happy that his breakfast was almost ready. "Good. I'm hungry too." said a short boy with a long nose coming out from a door in the ship. "How can you be hungry Usopp?" asked a man sitting on the ground near the door. "All you do is sit there and pretend to be useful." said the man. He had aqua hair and carried 3 swords around with him. "Well look who's talking? I don't see you working..." said Usopp looking at the man. "I'm keeping watch." said the man. "Go make yourself useful." said the man. "By doing what Zolo?" asked Usopp. " Go jump off the ship and we'll see if you can swim."Zolo said. "Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey." said Usapp. "Breakfast's ready" shouted Sanji from inside the ship. Sanji came out with a huge platter of bacon and eggs. There were 6 plates. Luffy took the first one. Then came Zolo, and then Nami and then Usopp. And then came a blue nosed reindeer. "How are you this morning chopper?" asked Sanji. "Good. Thank you." said Chopper taking a plate. Sanji took the platter inside and come out with his own plate of bacon and eggs. He sat down on the floor and continued eating with the rest of the crew.

**On your boat**

You were still sleeping.

**Back to Luffy**

Well we better get going. Said Luffy setting his plate next to him. He got up and began to steer the ship in the direction Nami, who had also finished her breakfast was pointing in. "The food was great Sanji." said Luffy. "Is it ever bad?" asked Sanji wiping his face with his hand.

Luffy and his crew sailed on the sea. They too could see the island that you saw when you were drawing in your boat.

"Hey! What's that?" shouted Luffy pointing to a lump in a little brown boat. "I'm not sure." said Nami squinting to get a better look. "Whatever it is I think we should leave it here." said Zolo. "No need to waist time on lumps in boats." he said. "I'm goin to see what it is." says Luffy and he walks up to the side of the ship and jumps. He lands on your boat rocking it side to side. "It's a person Luffy shouts back to the crew. "Is it alive?" shouts back someone. Luffy them begins poking you. "Hello?" says Luffy inquisitively in you ear. "Anybody home?" Your eyes shoot open to see Luffy's straw hat in your face. "What the hell?" you shout at Luffy knocking him aside. "She lives!" shouts Luffy. "Hi! I'm Luffy D. Monkey." said Luffy. "And I'm going to be king of the pirates." he said proudly. "Oh are you?" you say a little confused. "What's your name he asked. "Kuri." you say. "Come and meet everyone?" he said."What?" you ask. "LUFFY!" shouts someone from the ship. "Bring her up here!" "Ok!" says Luffy. "Look, come one up and have something to eat." he says. "I don't know if I should" you say. "Come'on." says Luffy. "Pack up and come'on." he says. You take your pad and pencil and blanket and pillow and put them under your arm. "Well how are we going to get up there." You ask Luffy. "Like this." he says grabbing your arm and shooting his free arm up like rubber onto the ship. You go with him as if he were a rubber band. "HOW DID YOU DO THAT?" you ask amazed and a little creped out. "I'm a rubber man." said Luffy proudly. "Wow." you say. But before you can say more, you are interrupted by Luffy. "Hey everyone, this is Kuri." he says. "Hi." says everyone. "Luffy...! Can't you see when a lady is a little freaked out!" says Sanji "don't you know what your doing!" said Sanji. "I don't think Luffy ever knows what he's doing." chuckled Zolo. You stare at him questioningly.


End file.
